Café
by alma de titan
Summary: Una noche tormentosa, una cafetería común y una muchacha peculiar... ¿será esto el destino?


**Un detalle para todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a las Clamp, la historia es mía.**

 **Café**

Una noche lluviosa de mayo y un auto descompuesto en medio de un barrio popular, 09:30 pm, una simple cafetería abierta y un cuerpo mojado por la lluvia, no había nadie para que lo amparase con un paraguas, tan sólo él y un lugar desconocido.

Al entrar ve aun señor detrás del mostrador, serio, mirando a través de los ventanales como cada gota se estampan en el cristal

–Buenas noches–saluda el joven–¿Tiene algún teléfono para que me preste?–solicita con educación, el señor lo mira brevemente y con su cabeza da la señal, a unos metros de él hay un viejo teléfono fijo que sin importar los años aún sigue en servicio; el joven se acerca con premura y marca, la grúa se demorará una hora en llegar para auxiliarlo, la lluvia se acrecentaba a cada minuto, el frio se calaba por su cuerpo y para pasar el tiempo se sienta en la barra y pide una taza de café.

No se ve muy convencido de lo que le han servido pero aún así toma el riesgo y da un sorbo, nota que sabe bien aunque su apariencia sea otra; se sienta un poco mejor y decide reparar el lugar en donde se haya, tan solo un negocio común, cuadros decorativos de Charles Chaplin y uno que otro de Elvis Presley y Marilyn Monroe. Mira cada mesa, cada siento, parecía que no había alma alguna y se sorprendió al ver una joven que leía tan empeñada un libro mientras tomaba de a poco su bebida, estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven y se vio sorprendido por ella, notó que la observaba y prefirió dirigir su mirada para otro lado, de soslayo la veía y la joven se detenía para verlo con su ceño algo fruncido, sabía que él la miraba, ellos dos y el que atendía eran los únicos en el lugar, ella sabía que el dependiente no se fijaba en ella, estaba muy concentrado mirando la lluvia chocando en el cristal.

Respiró hondamente, esos minutos en que ella notaba su existencia eran cansinos y prefirió dirigirse directamente; la miró y saludó con su mano, la muchacha se sonrojo y decidió sumergirse en su lectura, era lindo mirarla, ella era linda, muy linda.

Sonó su celular, el joven de la grúa lo esperaba fuera, pagó el café y salió del local, dio indicaciones y volvió al lugar, el señor organizaba y la joven se había ido, se sintió entristecer y fingió que sólo volvía a usar el teléfono, pediría un taxi y se iría a casa para poder olvidar todo y volver a la cotidianidad.

 **...3...**

Otra vez volvía a llover, tomó la misma carretera, la misma dirección y nuevamente llegó a esa vieja cafetería, se sentó en la misma silla y pidió el mismo café que no parecía café. La misma joven se hallaba leyendo en ese mismo sitio, un libro diferente, una bebida más caliente. Sus miradas chocaron, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron y con una sonrisa de saludo volvieron sus miradas al lugar de siempre...el recuerdo de la sonrisa...

 **...3...**

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre en los días de lluvia tomar el mismo camino, hora y lugar, ya no se sentaban solos, se hacían en un mismo lugar, ella con su libro y él con sus pensamientos, era de esos silencios cómodos, no se decían nada y disfrutaban de todo, no sabían sus nombres y se complacían de hacerlo, el saberlo arruinaría la magia, y lo que menos querían era eso...dejar de sentir todo...

 **...3...**

Vivía entre pompas de jabón, ilusionado, siempre suspirando, no había perfección alguna y tampoco quien se le comparase, el recordarla lo hacía soñar cada vez mas

– ¿Me estas escuchando?–reclamó su acompañante, un joven ingles de anteojos que pedía molesto la atención que merecía

–Lo lamento Eriol, es sólo qué...–suspiró, no encontraba palabras que pudieran explicar aquel sentimiento

–Si ya sé...es algo que no se puede explicar pero por favor, te lo ruego, no arruines este momento con tus sueños ¿sí?, no quiero que dañes esta cita, es muy importante para mí–su primo hablaba enserio, la chica que tanto le gustaba acepto salir con él pero con una condición...la primera cita sería acompañado de alguien más...a Shaoran no le interesaba conocer a alguien, él ya tenía a alguien y sólo necesitaba lluvia y café

–Buenas tardes–el saludo de una delicada voz le hizo aterrizar, soñaba con ella como de costumbre ¡Incluso la veía frente a él! ¿Hasta cuándo? Se reprochaba sin entender que alguien más se cuestionaba duramente

–Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji–presentó su compañero, recibiendo por parte de la joven una reverencia

–Es un placer conocerlo joven Li, Eriol me ha hablado mucho de usted, ella es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto–se reverencio, no era una ilusión, un juego de la imaginación, se miraron y conectaron, eran ellos en persona, no había duda y era más satisfactorio el verse fuera de un día de lluvia

" _Sakura"_

" _Shaoran"_

–Es lindo verte...Sakura–

–Lo mismo digo...Shaoran–

El saber sus nombres era algo que les llenaba, era aún más mágico que el no saber nada, el hablarse era aún mejor que el silencio, sus palabras conectaban, el escuchar la voz del otro era maravilloso, ¡único!, era algo inmensurable y a la vez divertido ¿juegos del destino?, sólo hay que preguntarle a la vida porque a ambos les encantaba el destino...les encantaba completamente.

 **¿Qué les pareció?, si, a Alma le encanta el café y las cafeterías, pero es que veo eso como un escenario algo emocionante y no sé… romántico.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y seguir mi historia "Sakura consígueme una esposa"**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


End file.
